


Details of Incident

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: One Last Time, One Last Fight [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Car Accidents, Police, Police Report, Press Release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tuesday, March 19, 2013 @2110 hrs the City of Cincinnati Police received a report that a vehicle had impacted with the guard rail in the area of 2477 Ohio River Scenic Byway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details of Incident

[On Tuesday, March 19, 2013 @2110 hrs the City of Cincinnati Police received a report that a vehicle had impacted with the guard rail in the area of 2477 Ohio River Scenic Byway. Vehicle was reported as a black or navy SUV with tag ending 813 or 313. Upon arrival, police assessed that a vehicle had impacted with and crashed through the guardrail, but could not immediately locate the vehicle. Police located the roof of a black or navy SUV submerged in the Ohio River beyond the guardrail and train tracks. 

A missing persons call for Finn Christopher Hudson, DOB 05/03/1994, of Lima, OH, was received from a neighboring department @ approx 2200 hours. Mr. Hudson was last seen driving a black ‘11 Jeep Grand Cherokee, license plate ETR2313. This description matched the vehicle called in at @2110. 

The vehicle was extracted from the river @2245 hrs at which point no body was discovered on scene. Damage to the front driver’s side windshield suggests impact, most likely from the driver’s head or as the driver was ejected from the vehicle through the windshield. The registered owner of the vehicle was identified as Finn Hudson, whose family was notified at this point.

Due to the swift current and flood conditions from recent rains, divers were unable to search for a body, but it is presumed at this time, based on blood and personal effects inside the vehicle, that Mr. Hudson was the driver of vehicle and was likely present at the time the vehicle became submerged. No local hospitals have reported admitting anyone with injuries consistent with this type of accident, and a search of the area revealed no evidence that Mr Hudson left the vehicle or the scene. 

While dive teams will search a section of the river as the flood level recedes, at this point, Mr. Hudson is presumed deceased.]


End file.
